Right Where it All Started
by wicketwood
Summary: Draco confesses his feelings toward Harry, and Harry can't confront his own feelings back to Draco. Will Harry come face to face with his emotions? Read and find out. Not suitable for children under the age of 13.


Right Were it All Started  
  
Draco awoke with a start. His eyes sprung open. He could feel his breath bursting in and out of his lungs, in sharp staccato breaths. He had that dream again. That one were himself and Harry are alone. that was it. He knew that he had to do something about it. But how? When? He couldn't answer those questions. He rolled lazily out of bed, and stood up. His knees felt weak, and his brain was pounding painfully against his skull. Draco stumbled over to the shower, still blind with sleep. He slipped out of his boxers, and into the cold shower, hoping to get at least a bit of a jump-start. He washed his hair and lathered his body, and quickly stepped out. He didn't really have the energy to take a shower, but he hated being unclean. Taking his wand off the counter under the mirror, he muttered a drying spell, pulled on some clean clothes that were sitting in the corner, and examined himself in the mirror. His pale, icy grayish blue eyes were bloodshot, due to lack of sleep. His silvery blonde hair laying flat and lifeless on his pale head, and falling into his eyes. His normally immaculate hair had lost all it's shine and sheen. He eyed his pale skin, which now had even less color than it had before. 'I look like I just crawled out of the sewer.' He thought to himself. But he didn't care, only one thing was on his mind. Pulling himself away from the mirror, he straightened out his black t-shirt, and brushed some lint off his jeans. He opened the door, and slammed it loudly behind him; not caring of he had woken anybody up. He trudged down the stairs, and out of the Slytherin Common Room, ignoring everything and everybody in his path.  
  
Harry had been awake for hours now. He had woken up unusually early this morning, and went straight outside. There was just something tugging at the back of his mind, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Or how to get rid of it. Harry sat under a tree near the lake. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head back against the hard bark of the tree. He sighed, and sat thinking. Just thinking.  
  
*** Draco jammed his hands in his pockets, and headed outside. He decided to skip breakfast; he knew his stomach couldn't handle it. It couldn't handle anything right now. He walked through the doors, and stepped onto the lush castle grounds. He had to shield his eyes from the bright, blazing sun. He had not been outside or seen the sun for weeks. He was afraid he would run into Harry. He really didn't want to deal with that. Not with all these mixed emotions swirling around in his head. Taking his pale hand away from his eyes, he shoved it back into his pocket. He scanned the grounds, spotting a shady tree near the lake. He looked down at the grass, and began to walk towards it.. without spotting Harry there first. He stomped over there, and while slowly looking up, he tripped on Harry's outstretched leg. He swiveled on his heels, and landed on top of Harry. He looked up, with a glare in his eyes, but then it softened, seeing Harry's face.  
  
Harry had been in such deep thought; he had not noticed Draco coming towards him. His eyes opened with at start, as he glared down at Draco. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. He didn't sound mad. He didn't sound like anything. Harry couldn't believe himself. This was Malfoy, lying on top of him. "You dolt! You stuck your leg out and I tripped on it!" Draco spat back, but he didn't get up. He didn't want to move a muscle. He soaked in the feeling of Harry's warm body underneath his. Harry's smell of grass and soap filling his nostrils. His scruffy dark brown hair just inches away from him, holding back the urge to run his fingers through it. His blazing emerald hued eyes, looking down at him. But they didn't seem to be full of anger, as Draco intended them to be. No, there was a trace of something else.  
  
"Look." Draco said, painfully rolling off Harry, and sitting up beside him. He had to get this over with. He just had to. His insides tightened, but he kept a calm look on his face, and looked over to Harry. "I have to tell you something. And I don't know weather or not you will like the sound of it, but I have to get this over with." He said sternly.  
  
Harry looked at Draco, and wondered what he meant. He looked into his cold eyes. There wasn't a single trace of emotion. They were empty. He looked at his smooth, pale skin, and felt the urge to run his fingers over it, and kiss his thin pink lips. 'What I'm I thinking?! This is DRACO MALFOY!' he screamed in his head, 'I can't be feeling this!'.  
  
"What do you want now Malfoy?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Draco said, and taking in a deep breath, "I want you." He said, plainly and as flatly as he could. He hoped Harry would get the picture.  
  
'He wants me. He wants me. What does that mean? I know what that means. He can't. I want him. NO! I don't. I can't. This is all wrong.' He thought to himself, filling up with rage. The tops cheekbones turned red with anger, and he could feel his breathing harden. He glared at Draco, sitting there looking so calm, as if it were all a joke. It has to be a joke.  
  
"WHAT? ME? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, MALFOY! JUST FUCK OFF!" he shouted, standing up, and stomping back to the castle.  
  
Draco watched Harry storm up to the castle. He had a feeling he was going to react like that. Harry was very pessimistic and emotional, that's what Draco had observed anyway. But he knew better. Draco knew something was behind all that anger. He thought about how he loved it when Harry was mad. How is cheeks flushed with anger, is green eyes turned fierce, and his chest rising up and down against the material of his T-shirt. Draco stood up slowly, ignoring the fellow students who had heard Harry's outburst, and made his way into the castle.  
  
*** Harry stormed into the castle and into the Gryffindor Common Room, quite loudly.  
  
He burst through the portrait hole, and slumped down on a soft armchair beside the fire.  
  
"Harry? Is everything alright?" he heard a voice near him say. "What?" he snapped, turning his head and realizing it was just Ginny. "Yeah, I'm just great." He said, with great sarcasm.  
  
"Gosh. No need to take that tone with me!" Ginny snapped back, "You just seemed so flustered. I wanted to help." She said.  
  
'Help? She wants to HELP?! There is no way anybody can help me now!' he thought to himself, his mind racing. 'Unless.'  
  
"Hey Ginny? Do you wanna go out sometime?" he asked her, trying to regain his cool, and looking at her.  
  
He figured if he could just go out with a girl, all his feelings for Draco would just wash away. And prove to Draco that he had no feelings for him.  
  
"What?" she said, kind of flustered by his question. After all, she was his best friends little sister. But she couldn't resist. She fell right into Harry's trap.  
  
"I would love to Harry. Now, do you want to go get some breakfast?" she said, standing up, and holding out her hand to him.  
  
"Sure." He said, taking her hand, and leading her out of the portrait hole. This was the perfect opportunity to let Draco see what his real feelings were.  
  
*** Draco had finally made his way into the Great Hall, and sat down at the less populated end of the Slytherin Table. He grabbed a piece of toast off the table, and watched students entering the Great Hall as he ate. And there, Harry walked in. But there was someone attached to him. It was Ginny Weasley. His best friends little kid sister. Harry and Ginny continued towards the Gryffindor table, and when they passed Draco, Harry shot him a smug look, and kissed Ginny on the cheek. But Draco didn't buy it for a second. He knew what Harry was up too. If he could just hold a girl in his arms, and give her a kiss or two, he would prove to himself and Draco that there was nothing else. 'Nice try Potter.' He thought to himself. This proved nothing but how un-secure Harry was with his own stupid feelings.  
  
*** Two weeks had passed since Draco had confessed everything to Harry. And Harry kept himself quite busy. He had gone out with every girl he could get his hands on. Hannah Abbot, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, Marrietta Edgecomb, you name it. But there was one girl that he hadn't asked out yet. Hermione Ganger. One of his best friends.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, on a stormy rainy day. Going outside and practicing Qudditch was not an option. Ron was up in the library studying, and he was here, playing a dull game of Wizards Chess with Hermione. "Check mate." Hermione said. "Your not paying much attention Harry. This is the 10th time I've won. What are you thinking about?" she asked, observing the far away look in his eyes. Those stunning eyes in which she had looking into and longed seeing so many times before. He was thinking about how horribly his plan was failing. How every time he held a girl in his arms, or kissed their lips, he wished it were Draco he was holding and kissing. He guessed that he should just come face to face with his emotions, thoughts and feelings. Instead of hiding like the coward that he was being. Just one more try. one more. He looked at Hermione, and arched a brow. If there was anybody he would love, it would be her, right? Since they were such close friends and all. But he couldn't just ask her out right away. She wouldn't buy it. He had to slowly edge into it. flatter her. Harry thought he had this all worked out. Girls aren't that hard to understand. Or so he thought.  
  
"Hermione." he said, looking into her deep, chocolate brown eyes, "Do you really want to know what I'm thinking about?" he asked, putting his hand softly on hers. Hermione nodded. Her heart raced. 'His hand is on mine. He's looking into my eyes. He want's to open up to me. This has to be a dream!' she said to herself. She all of a sudden became very flustered her pulse quickening. She had waited so long.  
  
"I'm. well, I'm thinking about you Hermione. I love you. And. I just hope you love me too." He said to her, trying to be as romantic as he could. He tightened his grip on her hand some more. But it was funny. When he touched her, he didn't get that tingling, almost electric spark shoot through his body like he did when he touched Draco. And when he said he loved her, it just didn't feel real. It wasn't from the bottom of his heart.  
  
"Harry. I. I actually. love you too." She said to him, taking his other hand, knocking half of the chess pieces to the floor. Their game totally ruined. But she didn't care. She couldn't believe that he just said that he love her. Not liked her. Not wanted to copy her charms homework. But actually loved her. And from the bottom her heart, she loved him too.  
  
This was it. His last chance to prove that he didn't love Draco. How all these hours of trying to prove it, and wondering about some stupid boy who caused all this trouble in the first place, were just silly thoughts of nothingness. Harry leaned over small, thin table, and kissed Hermione's soft, pink lips. He held on to her, like she was life it's self. And she didn't stop him.  
  
*** Two whole days had flown by since Harry 'confessed his love' to Hermione. Two whole days of make-believe, lying, and miss-conceptions. Harry and Hermione had snuck up to the boys dorms, and were laying on Harry's bed, 'studying.' Which they actually weren't. Harry had his hand up her shirt, and Hermione was kissing his neck passionately. Harry didn't want his hand up her shirt. Harry didn't want her attached to his neck. He looked out the window, the sky still grey, and spilling out rain. It was time to end this circus act once and for all. He had too. He was sick of this. His heart yearned for really passionate love, not a cover-up. He pulled his hand out from her shirt, and sat up. He hunched over, his glasses perched at the end of his nose, and his dark brown hair falling into his eyes.  
  
Hermione looked up in surprise. She had been in heaven for the past two days, and was so happy with Harry. In love. But when she sat up across from Harry, and saw the look on his face, she knew something was wrong. "What is it Harry? Why did you stop? What's wrong?" she asked, hunching over a bit, trying to look at his face, his eyes. His eyes were always so emotional.  
  
"Hermione." he said, his voice seemed so far away. Like somebody else inside of him was speaking, and he was just a puppet. He looked away from her, he just couldn't look her in the eye. "I need to end this." he said.  
  
Hermione gasped. "But Harry, why?" she questioned. She didn't want this to end. She wanted to keep on going for the rest of her life. They were in love, right?  
  
"Because. I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry Hermione." he said, standing up, and running out of the dorm, out of the Common Room, and out into the halls. He leaned back against to cool marble, and slid down. He felt so bad, hurting her feelings like that. He knew she thought he was serious all along. But he had to do what was right. He clenched his fists, and trembled in angst and anger. Why was this so hard? It was all Draco's fault. Draco. he had to find him.  
  
It had been so long since Draco had said anything to Harry. He couldn't stand it. He didn't care what Harry wanted anymore. Draco just wanted him. He jammed his hands in his pockets, and went out onto the rainy and cold grounds. He needed to be alone. He was just so angry now, with all this angst built up inside him. He just kept on walking in the rain, getting wetter and wetter by the second as he made his way down to that tree. Were it all started.  
  
*** Harry stood up, and pushed though the hallways, wondering were Draco was. He needed him. He paused at a window, peering out to see if Draco was out there, even though it was so gloomy out. And low and behold, there was Draco, walking down to the beech tree by the lake. Harry sped down the hallways, ignoring all the loud remarks from the students. Everything was just a blur. There was only one thing he wanted right now. Nothing else mattered. He violently pushed open the entrance doors, and ran out into the cold, soppy grounds. He stood for a moment, shivering in the cold. Then he continued down towards the tree and Draco.  
  
*** Draco stood at the edge of the lake, and watched the ripples flow over the surface from the small raindrops. He was almost regretting not keeping his feelings to himself. He was so sure that he had caused Harry tons of agony, and he didn't want to hurt him. He was so sure that Harry would eventually like him back, but apparently he was wrong. Draco was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't hear Harry slowly creep up behind him. It wasn't until he felt somebody's hand grab his arm, that he snapped out of his thoughts. He spun around, wondering who would be out here in the rain, and who would have the nerve to disturb him. But as he spun around, he slipped on the wet grass, and fell on top of the person. He was about to start yelling, until he got a good look at who that mystery person really was. It was Harry. He didn't seem Angry though. He had such a soft and delicate expression on his face. Draco's heart skipped a beat, and he didn't move from nearly straddling Harry. "Look." Harry began. He examined Draco. His black T-shirt was soaking from the rain, and clinging from his fit body. His silvery blonde hair fell into his icy eyes, and Harry brushed it out. He had wanted to do that for so long. "Draco, I love you." He said, running the back of his finger over his smooth, pale cheek.  
  
"I love you too." Draco said, not caring how cheesy he sounded. He straitened himself out on top of Harry. He examined how his white T-shirt stuck to his soaked body, and his dark hair was now all messed up and wet. Then he looked into his eyes, to Harry's head in his hands, and kissed him.  
  
Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's cold, wet body, finally feeling satisfied. They both surrendered to each other, kissing fondly in the rain, under a gery, gloomy sky. They just lay there for hours in the rain, holding each other, and every once and while stopping to look into each other's eyes, and to take a breath.  
  
Both two opposites, one black, one white. One day, one night, surrendered to each other's embrace, under the beech tree, right were it all started. 


End file.
